Dawn
by Tsubaki Tsukiyomie
Summary: Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Avec ces gens dont je ne comprends pas entièrement la langue ? Pourquoi suis-je dans cette pièce sombre ? Seul ? Sur se sol froid ? Es-ce le sol seulement qui est froid? Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas bouger … Je ne vois rien, je ne sens rien... [TaoRis/ HunHan]
1. Chapter 1

_Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Avec ces gens dont je ne comprends pas entièrement la langue ? Pourquoi suis-je dans cette pièce sombre ? Seul ? Sur se sol froid ? Es-ce le sol seulement qui est froid? Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas bouger … Je ne vois rien, je ne sens rien, je ne sais absolument pas ou je me trouve, ni comment je suis arrivé ici, je ne sais pas non plus si je suis vraiment seul… J'entends des bruits mais il me semble lointain… Je tente de bouger mais je n'y parviens pas, mon corps est lourd, je ne le sens même plus, j'ai froid, j'ai peur mais je n'ai même plus la force de crier, je ne sais même plus depuis quand je suis là… des heures, des jours, des mois ? Entre deux moment de conscience parfois je sens quelqu'un ou quelque chose à côté de moi, qui me touche, que j'entends mais sans le voir… Je sens parfois quelque chose bouger sur moi ou en moi ? Je ne sais même plus…. Je ne sens plus rien… Juste le froid qui me transperce la peau au fur et mesure, le sang qui coulait de mes plaies ? Je ne le sens plus non plus… Coule-t-il encore ou c'est-il arrêter, je ne sais pas non plus. Je ne comprends pas qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire pour mériter cela ? Je ne le sais pas non plus. On dit souvent que les choses n'arrivent jamais par hasard… Pourquoi ces gens veulent-t-il me briser ? Que leurs ai-je fait ? Leurs ai-je seulement fait quelque chose ? Peut être me torture-t-il juste pour le plaisir… Je sens ma conscience s'évanouir alors que je vois la porte de cette pièce s'ouvrir de nouveau, mes cheveux sont de nouveau empoigné brutalement, mes plaies se rouvre de nouveau, cet homme me brise encore une fois alors que je sombre une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience une question me vint à l'esprit….Qui suis-je ?_

* * *

><p>« -<em>Bonjour Messieurs, je me présente, capitaine Kim Jonghyun je suis le nouvel officier charger de l'enquête<em>, il s'inclina face au jeunes hommes qui lui faisait face, _Je suis désolé messieurs, mais nous n'avons encore trouvé aucune trace de votre ami mais rassurez vous nous faisons tous notre possible pour le retrouvé_, Il prit a part les deux plus âgés du petit groupe et responsable de dortoir, _Nous continuons d'effectuer des recherches mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien vous garantir, nous ne savons absolument pas dans quel état nous allons retrouver votre ami et pour tous vous dire nous ne savons même pas si nous allons le retrouver vivant, je suis vraiment désoler de vous dire ça mais si nous le retrouvons il y a peu de chance qu'il soit comme avant, le groupe qui l'as enlevé est connu pour ses modes de torture aussi bien physique que psychologique qui plus est non n'avons jamais retrouver les corps des personnes kidnappés, bien sur nous allons continuer a le chercher mais je préfère que vous ne vous faisiez pas trop d'espoir sur son état une fois que nous l'aurons retrouver sur ce je vous dis au revoir et mon équipe ou moi-même vous tiendrons au courant de l'avancement de l'affaire. _

L'annonce de l'officier charger de l'enquête sonna comme une claque aux oreilles des 3 hommes, bien sur ils se doutaient qu'il y aurait des conséquences mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'elles prendraient une telle ampleur.

_-Ne vous en faîte pas on va le retrouver les garçons,_ tenta de les rassurer le professeur, _rentrer à présent et tenter de dormir un peu. »_

Cela faisait tous de mêmes deux semaines que l'un des plus jeunes avait été enlevé à la sortie de la salle de sport dans laquelle il s'entrainait tous les jours après les cours avant de rentrer au campus. Les autres membres de la bande d'amis n'en dormait plus de la nuit tellement leurs inquiétude était grande. Sehun était l'un de ceux qui s'en voulait le plus, le soir de l'enlèvement il avait eu comme un mauvais pressentiment a propos de son meilleur ami, mais il avait choisit d'ignorer son pressentiment, ne croyant pas a ces choses là, comment aurait-il pu savoir que l'un de ceux qu'il considérait comme un frère était réellement en danger, qu'il allait se faire enlever et qu'il aurait peut-être pu empêcher ça si il été rester avec lui se soir là pour s'entrainer comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire quand ils étaient plus jeune, ou si il avait insister pour que son ami rentre avec le groupe. Non à la place il avait choisi d'ignorer son subconscient et de rentrer en laissant l'autre adolescent tous seul. LuHan, lui, s'en voulait énormément car étant l'un des plus âgés, il aurait du insister d'avantage afin que le plus jeune rentre avec les autres. Maintenant l'un de ses meilleurs amis avait disparu et était surement entrain de connaitre les pires tortures qu'il puisse exister sur terre, il ne savait pas encore a quel point…

* * *

><p><em>Il est enfin parti, après m'avoir giflé pour me réveiller, encore une fois il m'a brisé, il a abusé de moi, m'a frappé, mordu, marqué, violé, torturé. Avant de partir il m'a dis que comme j'avais été « sage il aurait une surprise pour moi demain »… Je n'aime pas ses surprises, elles se terminent toujours dans le sang et la douleur, mon dos et mon torse meurtri en sont la preuve… Encore une fois je tente de me relever mais mes jambes, autrefois forte et puissante, plient sous mon poids devenu beaucoup plus léger mais toujours aussi lourd dans mon état de faiblesse. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau tandis que tous mon corps se tend et se paralyse, n'en-a-t-il donc pas eu assez, Yvan n'avait-il donc pas assez abusé de mon corps comme sa pour aujourd'hui ? Ou alors es-ce un des autres qui vient prendre sa part ? Oui un des autres, ils sont onze en tous à venir me briser jour après jour, parfois tous dans la même journée…Quand je vois que c'est n'est pas l'un de mes tortionnaires qui entre dans la pièce, je me permets un léger soupire de soulagement. Le jeune homme qui vient de rentrer est un garçon qui dois a peine avoir plus de dix-huit ans, les cheveux mi-long blond presque blanc relever en queue de cheval haute bien que quelque mèche retombe sur son visage couvrant une partie de son oeil, il n'est pas entièrement coréen d'après se que je peux voir de lui, ses yeux, bien qu'en amendes, sont de deux couleur différente, l'un d'un bleu très pale presque gris, et l'autre d'un vert semblable a celui d'une émeraude, son visage a quelque chose de poupin on aurait presque dit un ange si une gigantesque cicatrice ne traversait pas son visage, commençant par la droite en haut de son crâne, passant entre ses deux yeux et finissant sa course a la base de son cout, au niveaux de sa clavicule gauche. Ce jeune homme, Ethan, était le seul à être doux avec moi, et sans arrière penser derrière sa façon d'être. Mes tortionnaires étaient doux parfois mais cela seulement pour me faire perdre mes repères, c'était l'une des nombreuses tortures psychologiques qu'ils me faisaient. Le jeune blond lui venait tous les soirs, enfin ce que je pensais être le soir, puisque la seule lumière que je voyais était celle de la porte quand elle s'ouvrait, le blond venait donc tous les jours, il soignait, bandait mes blessures, me nourrissais, il avait surement ordres de tous faire pour me garder en vie, puis une fois sa tâche accomplie, il repartait après m'avoir chuchoté en passant la porte un « Désolé » a peine audible…<em>

**To Be Continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

Le groupe d'amis ne savaient plus quoi faire, l'un des plus jeunes avait disparu depuis plus de trois semaines et ils n'avaient toujours aucune trace des ravisseurs. Les policiers avaient remué la salle d'entrainement de font en combles mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé, la salle était impeccable, comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des mois, une bonne nouvelle pour les personnes charger du ménages et de l'entretient, mais une mauvaise pour la police et les amis di disparut, aucunes empreintes n'avaient été trouvées, aucunes traces de lutte rien du tout… Les policiers ne savaient plus où chercher mais ils refusaient catégoriquement d'abandonner, la vie d'un adolescent était en jeu. Leur persévérance fut récompenser car peu de temps après leurs entretient avec les jeunes et le professeur, des agents de sécurité avait retrouvé le cadavre d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année prés d'un centre commercial et celui d'un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année près d'un hangar désaffecté. Les autorités s'étaient précipitées sur place pour ramener les corps afin de procéder à une autopsie, il y avait peu de chance mais les policiers espéraient de tous leurs cœurs que ces cadavres soient liés à l'enlèvement. Les analyses du jeune homme d'environs trente ans conclurent qu'il n'avait aucun rapport avec l'affaire. Les analyses de l'autre homme arrivèrent et attirèrent alors l'attention…

* * *

><p><em>La « surprise » que m'avais réservée Yvan, s'avéra encore plus horrible que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il était venu me chercher le matin, m'avais forcée à me mettre debout, Ethan avait fait en sorte que je tienne un minimum debout seul, et m'avais emmenée dans une pièce à l'étage, dans cette pièce m'attendais Ethan et un autre jeune homme qui lui semblait chinois, il se faisait appeler Lay et était un des seul, comme Ethan, à être doux. Ils m'avaient alors lavé, habillé, coiffé et avaient fait leurs maximums pour cacher mes marques et mes cicatrices, me lassant par moment des regards désolés. Yvan était ensuite revenu accompagner d'un homme que je reconnaissais comme étant Wu Yi Fan ou Kris comme certain l'appelait, un de ses hommes de main qui lui n'avait jamais abusé de moi ou du moins pas encore, bien que cet homme dégageais quelque chose de rassurant, il ne transpirait pas le vice contrairement à mon tortionnaire, il était grand, carré d'épaule, une stature imposante, mais malgré son visage fermé et froid, je devinais un homme doux, loin de la brute sans cœur qu'était Yvan, cet homme m'inspirait inconsciemment confiance, quelque chose en moi me disait que lui était différent, il me faisait vaguement pensé à quelqu'un, quelqu'un dont je devais être proche mais je ne parvenais pas a mettre un nom sur ce visage . Une jeune femme occidentale était également présente, Yvan alors m'avait saisi par le poignet de manière a se que je le suive, il m'avait fait monter dans une voiture avait attendu les deux personnes qui nous accompagnait puis avait démarré. On avait roulé pendant longtemps sans qu'il me dise ou il m'emmenait, je n'osais décrocher un mot, pour le moment il était calme, concentré sur la route et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il détourne son attention de la route qui me semblait interminable. Une fois arrivé devant un énorme centre commercial, il m'avait fait descendre de la voiture, on avait traversée tout le bâtiment jusqu'à arrivé dans une sorte de bar, on avait continué notre route jusqu'à tomber sur petite porte qui donnait sur une salle ou au milieu trônait une table de poker, sur les cotés des dizaines de table de billard, puis tous au fond de la pièce une autre porte, cette dernière passée, on se retrouvait dans une salle ou deux canapé en cuir blanc se faisait face avec entre les deux une table basse en verre le tous éclairé par plusieurs néons accrocher au plafond. Yvan m'avais alors poussé vers l'autre chinois afin que je m'assoie sur ses genoux, pendant que la femme s'asseyait sur ceux d'Yvan. A peine assis je sentis YiFan passé son bras sur mes genoux afin de posée sa main sur ma hanche de façon possessive tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année entourée de deux garde du corps. Ils commencèrent à parler dans une langue que je ne comprenais absolument pas pendant bien une ou deux heures. Je somnolais à moitié sur les genoux du chinois, la tête posé négligemment dans son coût, alors qu'il me caressait discrètement le dos, je retins un sursaut et me crispa en entendant Yvan hausser la voie pendant que la femme sur ses genoux tremblait, elle devait surement être dans la même situation que moi. Je commençais moi aussi a trembler en voyant Yvan s'énervé de plus en plus allant jusqu'à poussé la femme sur le canapé pour la faire descendre de ses genoux. Kris m'attrapa alors la main et toujours aussi discrètement me glissa quelques mots à l'oreille pour me détendre. Leurs petites réunion dura encore une heure avant que Yvan ne chuchote a mon oreille quelques mots qui me firent pâlirent brusquement.<em>

_« - Fais en sorte qu'il change d'avis ! »_

* * *

><p><em>« -Alors quel sont les résultats de l'autopsie ? <em>Demanda le capitaine Kim au médecin légiste charger du corps

_-Notre homme est expatrié russe du nom de Andreijj Vladimirokovij, c'est un des gros bonnets de la mafia russe, la mort par strangulation remonte a environ quatorze heure. D'après le relevé sanguin peu avant sa mort il avait consommé de l'ectasie et a par la suite eu un rapport sexuelle, il avait également des petits morceaux de peau coincée sous les ongles et vous ne devinerez jamais a qui appartient ces morceaux de peau !_

_-A qui ? Une prostituée surement ! Ou alors notre meurtrier peut être ?!_

_-Ce n'est pas une femme. Une femme même dans un état de panique extrême n'aurait pas pu briser une des dents en or à la victime, de plus l'hématome du à l'étranglement visible dans le coût à clairement été fait par un homme la taille de la main et la forme des doigts ainsi que leurs inclinaisons est clairement trop différente de celle d'une femme._

_-Et bien alors a qui ces morceaux de peau appartiennent-il ? Je vous écoute allez-y !_

_-Huang Zi Tao, notre cher porté disparu…_

**To Be Continue…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Après qu'Yvan m'ai clairement ordonné de jouer les prostitué pour son associé occidental, il m'avait arraché des bras de YiFan, qu'il avait refermé autour de ma taille pendant qu'Yvan parlait avec son associé, m'avait fait sortir du centre commercial et m'avais fait rentrer dans un immeuble gigantesque que j'avais deviné être un hôtel. Après qu'il ait parlé quelques minutes avec la femme de l'accueil, il me fit monté deux étages, traversé quatre couloir, passé devant d'innombrable porte et enfin on s'arrêta devant une porte portant le numéro 295, il me poussa a l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôtel puis referma rapidement la porte derrière moi pendant que je me retournait lentement vers l'intérieur de la pièce ou se trouvait, allonger sur un lit, l'homme avec qui mon tortionnaire parlait quelques heures plus tôt, je voulu me retourner vers la porte pour tenter encore une fois de m'enfuir mais je remarquais avec horreur deux garde poster de chaque coté de la porte, l'extérieur devait également être garder par d'autre garde de l'étranger. Alors que j'entendais le lit couiner, des pas se rapprocher de moi dans mon dos, mes épaules s'affaissèrent alors que je me résignais à subir une nouvelle humiliation, mes pensées se dirigèrent automatiquement vers les seules personnes qui s'étaient montrer protectrice envers moi dans les heures précédentes, mes poignets furent saisies avec force alors que je repensais a la douceur dont avait fait preuve Ethan pendant ces dernière semaines, je fut tirer en arrière pendant que je pensais a la délicatesse que Lay avait eu pendant qu'il me lavé et m'habillé, je sentis mon dos rencontrer violemment le matelas alors que je repensais a Kris, a sa douceur quand Yvan m'avais jeter dans ses bras, a ses large épaule carré, son torse musclé que je sentais a travers sa chemise quand j'étais dans ses bras, a son odeur quand il me caressait le dos, a sa réaction réconfortante quand je tremblais de peur a coté d'Yvan. Mes vêtements furent arracher, mes poignets serré avec force, mes bras relevé sans douceur, mon cou marquer violemment, mes hanches griffer jusqu'au sang et alors que je me permettais de souffler lentement, je me sentis comme déchirer de l'intérieur quand, d'un coup de rein puissant, l'étranger me brisa violement et sans prévenir. A cet instant tout mon corps n'était que douleur pendant que l'autre homme enchainait les coûts de reins puissant et déchirant sans se soucier de ma souffrance. A ce moment là, je pensais avoir atteint la limite de la douleur avec cet homme quand il me retourna brusquement sur le ventre, et du coin de l'œil, je vis un autre homme approcher, le même que celui qui l'avais accompagné au rendez-vous quelques heures plus tôt. Quand j'entendis plus que je ne vis le pantalon de l'autre homme tomber au sol, je sus que la nuit allais être longue et douloureuse et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose… perdre connaissance sous les coûts que je recevais pour ne plus sentir la douleur de cette humiliation…_

* * *

><p>Les mots du légiste restèrent en suspend a la suite de sa déclaration. Le capitaine Kim était perdu. Comment diable l'ADN d'un gamin enlevé pouvait se retrouver sous les ongles d'un mafieux ? Les quelques preuves qu'ils avaient pu trouver montrait clairement qu'Andreijj Vladimirokovij n'était pas celui qui avait kidnappé un gamin innocent, a moins seulement que le gamin est un quelconque lien avec la mafia. Un « tilt » se fit dans la tête de l'officier. Si Huang ZiTao avait un lien avec la mafia alors se serait probablement marquer quelque part !<p>

« - Je veux une équipe au centre commercial et une à l'entrepôt, les autres vous me trouver tous ce que vous pouvez sur le gamin. Kibum, Suho vous venez avec moi on va au campus ou réside ZiTao et ses amis.

_A vos ordres !

Les trois policiers se mirent en route rapidement en direction de l'école du porter disparu. Le campus se situait sur une colline qui surplombait la ville, le grand portail en fer forgé rouge donnait sur un chemin de gravier blanc bordé de cerisier, quelques pétales rose ou blanc virevoltait au grès du vent. De grande étendu de pelouse verte s'étendaient derrière les rangés de cerisier, certains étudiants étaient éparpillés un peu partout par petit groupe sur la pelouse, certains sur les bancs qui se trouvait ici et là entre les cerisiers. Au bout du chemin se tenait un grand bâtiment de plusieurs étages en brique rouge, où plusieurs voitures se trouvaient garées devant, l'administration.

Le capitaine et ses deux adjoints se garèrent sur le parking du campus, descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment. Ils demandèrent à voir le directeur, et une fois dans le bureau de celui-ci, ils se présentèrent :

-Bonjour monsieur, je suis le capitaine Kim Jonghyun et voici le lieutenant Kim Kibum et le sergent Kim Junmyeon, nous sommes chargés de l'affaire qui concerne la disparition d'un de vos élèves, Huang Zi Tao.

-Ah oui, bonjour messieurs, je suis le directeur de cet établissement monsieur Kim Hyunjoong, si je peux faire quoi que soit qui pourrais vous aidez a le retrouvez dites le moi.

-Justement nous aimerions avoir accès a son dossier scolaire, ainsi qu'a celui de ses amis. De plus il faudrait que l'on interroge les autres élèves du campus, il faudrait également que l'on puisse avoir accès aux enregistrements des caméras de surveillance de tous l'établissement.

-Pour ce qui est des caméras de surveillances pour vous les procurez il vous faudra allez chez le gardien, ses appartements sont dans se bâtiment au premier étage à gauche

Il ouvrit une porte à la gauche de son bureau et dis a sa secrétaire de faire rassembler tous les élèves dans le gymnase.

-Pour les dossiers scolaires il vous faudra descendre aux archives au sous-sol du bâtiment C, mais vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de les sortir de bâtiment, certains dossier comporte des évaluations psychologique confidentiel, vous ne pouvez donc pas les emmener au commissariat, du moins sans mandat.

-Monsieur ? Tous les élèves sont rassembler dans le gymnase, ils vous attendent ainsi que ses messieurs, l'interrompit la secrétaire

-Bien merci Hyorin, messieurs si vous voulez bien me suivre.

-Je vais venir avec vous pour parler avec les élèves, Kibum tu t'occupe des caméras, Suho des dossiers scolaire, vous me prévenez si vous avez quoi que soit.

-Bien monsieur

-Suho quand tu auras récupéré les enregistrements et que tu les aura mis dans la voiture tu ira aider Kibum avec les dossiers, une fois terminer vous me rejoignez au gymnase, compris ?

-A vos ordre capitaine, dirent les deux hommes a l'unissons avant de saluer leurs supérieurs et de partirent exécuter leurs ordres.

**To Be Continue…**


End file.
